


Guild of Sakura

by Bytes



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Holidays, Nothin crazy just some family bonding, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bytes/pseuds/Bytes
Summary: Akira isn’t used to celebrating Christmas with a family, but Sojiro has a surprise that is sure to get him feeling the holiday spirit.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Guild of Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t have spoilers for p5r so as long as you’ve played vanilla ur good :)
> 
> Secret Santa gift for a pal on discord!  
> Prompt: Sojiro being a good dad to Joker and Futaba
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Christmas had always been a strange time for Akira. In his experience, it was never like the movies or commercials on TV depicted it, nor was it like that of his classmates from before he lived in Yongen. This was due to his parents never being around, and when they were they never much cared for celebrations or holidays. To Akira, it seemed like he was watching the holidays unfold from afar year after year. It had always been this way, so it wasn’t something that bothered him. One couldn’t mourn the loss of something they never had, after all.

That would change when he moved to the city after his ‘incident,’ and he found himself a family that truly felt like one for the first time in his life. Even after everything with the Phantom Thieves concluded and his probation came to an end, Akira decided to stay for his third year at Shujin, surrounded by the people that he had come to know as his family.

This year would be the first year he could normally celebrate Christmas. He didn’t know what to expect, but he did look forward to it. He’d already picked out all the gifts he wanted to give everyone, though money was a lot more difficult to make now that he didn’t have shadows to accost for it.

“Say...” Sojiro spoke up from behind the counter of LeBlanc. “How about we close up shop early and go get something to eat? Everything’s gonna be way too crowded the next couple of days, or just flat out closed.”

“Ooh..!” Futaba chirped excitedly from the corner of the cafe she had tucked herself away in hours prior. She peeked out from behind her laptop screen, eyes wide with curiosity. “Like what? Sushi?”

Akira— who was washing dishes— paused and turned to look at Sojiro. “Hm?” he hummed inquisitively, being a man of few words.

“I can’t afford something that expensive right now... but how about a buffet?” the gruff older man offered.

“Aww, sushi’s so good though... but buffets have their benefits too,” Futaba mused, closing her laptop and springing to her feet.

“I’m fine with anything,” Akira affirmed.

“Geez, you two... Futaba, come here and help Akira finish cleaning up. We’ll leave shortly.”

“‘Kay!” the redhead called enthusiastically.

After the trio finished closing up shop, Akira and Sojiro changed out of their work aprons and into clothes without coffee grounds and curry splatters on them.

“Damn.. even though all those mental shutdown cases ended a while ago, traffic’s still as terrible as ever...” Sojiro grumbled as his fingers tapped the wheel impatiently.

“I think we woulda been better off taking the subway,” Futaba groaned, throwing her head back dramatically. “I hungerrrrr..!”

“Oh come on now, you’re acting like a child. We’ll get there soon,” Sojiro sighed in fake irritation. It was quite evident his words held no weight though, he always found that trait of Futaba to be quite endearing as one of the things she inherited from her mother.

Akira couldn’t help but shake his head and let out a small chuckle at the scene playing out before him. It had happened so many times now, but it never failed to soothe his soul.

“Now, just because this is a buffet, I don’t want you two eating until you’re sick. I will not feel bad for you,” Sojiro warned as Futaba gawked at the sea of food laid out before them.

“But I have to try one of everything!” Futaba exclaimed excitedly. “You think so too, right Akira?”

“Well...” he started, looking between the eager Futaba and the stoic Sojiro.

“That’s not a question you should ask him, he can eat more than a large animal,” the cafe owner countered, recalling how much curry Akira could put away. Not to mention he had apparently completed the Big Bang Burger challenges. “Though I suppose you’ve got quite the appetite yourself. Just don’t overdo it, got it?”

“Yessir, Sojiro sir!” Futaba exclaimed before scampering off to begin filling her plate. 

Sojiro watched her go and let out an amused sigh, shaking his head. “You two are quite the handful, you know that? If someone told me this is how I’d be spending my time in the future, I’d call them crazy.” He paused for a moment before adding, “not that I regret it, though. There’s worse ways I could be spending my time.”

Akira cocked a brow at him, giving him a knowing smile before being shoved and told to ‘hurry up and get your damn food before I change my mind’ by an embarrassed Sojiro.

“Where do you kids put it all? Geez...” came the astonished murmuring of Sojiro once the feeding frenzy had died down. “Anyways... if it’s alright with you two, I’d like to give you your Christmas presents tonight.”

“Oho? Whatcha got, Sojiro? Gimmie!” Futaba replied excitedly, eyes now gleaming with interest.

“I have no complaints,” Akira added with a nod. “I would have brought the gifts I got you if I’d known, though.”

“You got me something? Geez, you didn’t have to do that...” Sojiro muttered bashfully, looking away and scratching at the back of his head. “But don’t worry about that right now.”

“Me first! I wanna know!”

“Hold your horses...” he sighed as he reached into his suit, pulling out some papers from its hidden internal pocket. “Here, I uh.. hope you like it.”

Futaba scanned over the papers before a big grin crawled across her face. “You didn’t..!”

“I may not be Wakaba, but... I’d like to take you on that trip she promised you.” He shifted his gaze over to Akira, adding “that means you too. It’s a family vacation.”

 _Family_. That word finally meant something now. And Akira would treasure it. “I look forward to it,” he answered with a small smile. “Thank you.”

“Sojiro...” Futaba started, seeming to lose her voice. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. “...T-Thanks.”

“Is that okay? If you don’t like it, I can—

—No! It’s not that... I’m just really happy,” Futaba assured, taking off her glasses to wipe away tears forming in her eyes. “Thanks, Dad.”

“O-Oh...” Sojiro stammered, giving a small cough to clear his throat before continuing, “You’re welcome.”

A moment passed as the two Sakuras composed themselves before their attention went to Akira.

“As for you, well... let me preface this by saying you don’t have to accept it, okay? You’re almost an adult now, so you’re free to make your own choices,” the coffee expert explained. 

Akira tilted his head curiously. Sojiro’s words were quite cautious, making him slightly nervous about whatever his present could be. Surely it was nothing too crazy, right? He gave a nod, prompting him to continue.

“Right. For you, well... would you like to become a Sakura? You’re already part of this family, of course, but I mean legally.”

“Wha?!” Futaba gasped, nearly falling out of her seat.

Akira blinked, Sojiro’s question echoing through his head as he processed it. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, let’s see... I wasn’t sure I was gonna tell you this part but, earlier in the year after you decided to stay here, your... biological parents offered me full custody of you. I mean, you’re almost 18 so its not like it matters much now, but.. If you’re okay with it, I can be your legal guardian,” he explained in a nervous tone, which was quite foreign for the usually gruff and blunt man. “Rather, I would like to be your legal guardian.”

“No way...” Futaba gasped, immediately looking over at Akira to see what his reaction would be.

“..You mean it?” he finally asked after a moment of silence.

“Of course I do! Why the hell would I joke about something like this?” Sojiro barked. “Is.. is that a yes then?” he added much more gently.

“Yes. I’d be honored,” he answered simply before Futaba cheered and threw her arms around him, shaking him back and forth. He couldn’t hide the smile on his face as he was chattered at excitedly. 

“You’ve joined our guild! I totally wasn’t expecting that! I mean, you were already family, but now you’re family..!” she exclaimed. “Does that mean you’ll have to change your last name? Should I call you Akira Sakura now, hm?”

“Futaba, you’re gonna make him throw up..” Sojiro chided with a smile on his face. “But no, he doesn’t have to.”

“Hmm.. how about Akira Kurusakura?” she suggested.

“That’s quite the mouthful,” Akira mused.

“Agh, we can figure it out later! Celebrate now!”

Akira took off his glasses and looked between Sojiro and Futaba— who was now furiously texting the group chat of all of their friends— with a peaceful expression. He wanted to take in the moment with no filter.

“Heh, don’t think I’ve ever seen you take those things off. It’s a good look on you,” Sojiro commented, sounding quite chuffed. “Merry Christmas, kid.”

“Merry Christmas,” he echoed with a smile.

Having a family that felt like family meant more to Akira than the Sakuras would ever know. When he got home, he would be sure to cross out Sojiro’s name on his gift and replace it with _Dad._


End file.
